Trafalgar Law x OC
by IndyIndy
Summary: What if Luffy had an older sister? What if she was originally part of CP9 but something happened? Then she met Trafalgar Law and nothing was ever the same again.
1. Chapter 1

Trafalgar Law x OC

Plot: What if Luffy had an older sister? What if she was originally part of CP9 but something happened? Then she met Trafalgar Law and nothing was ever the same again.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Oda Eiichiro (except my own character).

Rating T

Chapter 1

Pain. That's the main thing she can remember from the last year. Monkey D. Amy walked down a road in the middle of a forest in the Sabaody archipelago. She had midnight black hair that reached her waist and dark eyes. She and her brother looked a lot like each other. The only differences between them were their different hairstyles and their eyes. It was just recently that Amy managed to get away from the pirate crew that held her captive. Even as a small child Amy had always hated that man that held her captive. Her hate mainly came from stories she heard about him. After a year her thoughts about him had only worsened and she wished that she would never meet him again. The reason Amy managed to get away was because he was busy capturing someone, she did not know who but took the opportunity to get away and just ran until exhaustion took over completely. It had taken her nearly one month to get to where she is now.

Amy had heard a rumour that her younger brother was somewhere around. Which groove she did not know yet though. But knowing that the next island to the new world lies underneath the water she could guess that he would eventually show up in the groove where he and his crew could get their boat coated. Currently Amy is on her way to groove number one, when she walked passed a small gang she heard them say something about a mermaid being caught and are up for sale in the auction today. She was originally planning of going straight to the marine headquarters nearby to contact her grandfather. Unlike her brother Amy had a fairly good relationship to her grandfather. Maybe because he didn't force her through the same things he did with Luffy. However since she had never seen a mermaid before Amy felt intrigued to go and maybe get a look at one.

On her way over to groove number one Amy noticed a lack of marines in the different areas she walked through. For her this usually mean that something has happened or something is about to happen. Knowing this she tried to speed up even though pain shot through her body. Even if she managed to get away one month ago her body was still healing and never being still and resting didn't do anything better. If her brother truly is on this island and the lack of marines in all the previous grooves, this could only mean that her brother had done something really stupid. Like hitting someone he's not supposed to hit or something like that. Either way, Amy had a bad feeling and this feeling is usually right. Either her brother has done something or another big event is taking place somewhere else. Amy had after all been following Luffy through newspapers.

Even though they walked down different paths they were still brother and sister. While Luffy kept telling her and their grandfather that he one day would be the pirate king Amy also walked down her own path. Even as a child Amy knew that she one day would like to join one of the CP groups. Until one year ago she had been part of CP9 but was stabbed in the back by her so called boss. And that's when she was captured by no other than Blackbeard. Being the coward that he is her boss ran away without looking back or trying to help. That's also one of the reasons why Amy wanted to contact her grandfather, to make sure that he knew that she was still alive and not dead.

Not looking where she walked, Amy tripped on a root landing face first on the ground. Knowing that getting angry wouldn't do any good she gave a big sigh and started to get up again when something or someone caught her attention. A few hundred feet in front of her, Amy saw Bartholomew Kuma. However something was off. Whoever was in front of her may look like the shichibukai, but the movements and his attacks were not. Instead of walking straight forward like she had planned Amy took a small detour. However just as Amy started to walk in a different direction something hit the ground where she had been just moments before. Looking back Amy saw a small crater and looking in the direction of the fake Bartholomew Kuma she saw that he was looking straight at her. Not taking any chances Amy started to run for cover and just as she threw herself behind a tree another blast hit the ground where she had been moments before. Before she could move again another blast hit the tree she was hiding behind. Knowing that staying in one place will only cause her injuries Amy decides to run even though her body is protesting.

Because of all the smoke and rubble Amy had trouble seeing where she's going and tripped a few times. However when the rubble and smoke cleared Amy could see other people not too far away. Among those people Amy recognized two of them from wanted posters. The first one was Eustass Kid whose bounty currently consisted of 315 million beri. The other person Amy recognized was Trafalgar Law, his bounty currently consists of 200 million beri. Not wanting to get in the middle of this fight Amy once more tried to move to a safer place. Just as Amy started to move she felt a sudden pain in her midsection and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Trafalgar Law x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Oda Eiichiro (except my own character).

Rating T

Chapter 2

Once again the first thing that Amy felt and remembered was pain. Her whole body felt heavy like there was something holding her down. When she tried to open her eyes her lids felt heavy. Just like the rest of her body. Not knowing what time or day it is Amy tried to get her body to move. The more she tried to move her body the more she started to hear and feel. When she noticed that her body refused to move even the slightest she decided to try to open her eyes. At first it felt like she had heavy weights keeping her eyelids closed but the more she tried they gradually opened. The moment Amy could open her eyes she was blinded by the light but she eventually adjusted. The first thing she saw was the lamps in the ceiling and some bags containing some kind of fluid. Since she knew that she couldn't move her body Amy decided to close her eyes and try to get some more sleep.

For Amy it felt like she had just closed her eyes when she woke up to the sound of a door open and close. After that she heard someone walking around. After a while the noise stopped and Amy decided to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was the head of a white bear. Not knowing if what she saw was correct or not Amy blinked a few times hoping that the image of the white bear would disappear. However she did not have such luck. It seemed like the white bear hadn't noticed that Amy had her eyes open and kept doing his duties. When he was done he left again. This left Amy by herself and she decided to try to get some more sleep.

The next time Amy woke up it was easier for her to open her eyes and she could also move her head a little. Instead of only seeing a ceiling she could take a look around the room and noticed that she was in some kind of clinic. Too focused on looking around Amy did not notice when the door opened. It wasn't until someone was standing right next to her bed that she saw that someone had entered. The person who had entered was no other than Trafalgar Law. Amy just stared at him like he was some kind of statue you usually find in a park or a museum. Not knowing that her staring at him was starting to get on his nerves he turned around. Moments later he came back with a glass of water. Before Amy knew what happened to her Trafalgar Law had helped her to sit up and helped her drink some of the water. The moment the water reached her mouth Amy felt a great relief. Once the first sip of water entered her mouth Amy started to drink more of it until the whole glass was empty. Trafalgar Law left to put the glass back and then came back with a chair. At first Trafalgar Law just sat there staring at Amy for a while and Amy met his gaze and held it. Eventually Trafalgar Law sighed as if giving up the apparent staring contest.

'So, tell me. Who are you? I've never seen you before although you look quite familiar to someone else I've met.'

'My name is Amy. The reason you've probably never seen me or heard of me before is because I'm not exactly a pirate.'

When Trafalgar Law heard that the young woman wasn't a pirate that usually meant that she was either a marine or a civilian. The question is which one of the two is she?

'Since you're not a pirate I take it that you're either part of the marines or a civilian who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. So which one is it?'

Amy hesitated a little bit. By telling him, a pirate, that she's a former member of CP9 who worked for the government and the marine or would it be wiser to keep quiet? After all she didn't know how he would react once he learned the truth.

Trafalgar Law could see that the woman was hesitating about telling him if she was part of the marines or not. Before Law had the chance to tell her that she didn't have to tell him she had already started to talk again.

'My full name is Monkey D. Amy. And the reason you recognized me might be because the person you've seen that look like me is none other than my younger brother Monkey D. Luffy.'

Hearing this Law then knew why she'd look familiar. A few days earlier he had witnessed when Luffy had hit one of the celestial dragons in Sabaody archipelago. However Law did notice that she had left out information regarding if she's part of the marines or if she's just a civilian. If she'd been a guy he would have tortured the information out but as it is she's a woman. With time she might open up and tell him about it.

'I'll leave you to rest. I'll be back later to check up on you and change your bandages and if you have enough strength I'll have a bath drawn for you.'

With that Law helped Amy to lie down again in the bed and after making a quick check he left. On his way up to his own room Law decided to have Bepo help her with her bath later on. For now he had some thinking to do. He needed to decide if the woman would be allowed to stay on his submarine or if she had to leave. In her current condition she might not be able to get very far and might be captured. When he had dressed her wounds a few days earlier he had seen multiply scars on her body. Some of them he knew had been made from torture.


	3. Chapter 3

Trafalgar Law x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Oda Eiichiro (except my own character).

Rating T

Chapter 3

As promised Law returned a few hours later and this time he had company. The white bear that Amy had seen earlier but thought it was just something her mind was making her see was walking just behind Law. Amy remembered that Law had said that he would be back to change her bandages and the white bear probably came along to help Law with the task. As they approached the bed where Amy was resting they noticed that she was awake and stopped talking and set to changing her bandages. After that was done Law introduced her to Bepo and told her that he would help her take a bath later that evening.

As they left Amy noticed that her body didn't hurt as much anymore and thus she decided to try walking around a little. At first she tried walking around her bed in case she would fall. When she noticed that she wouldn't fall to the floor Amy left the area around her bed and started to explore the rest of the room. At first Amy just walked around along the walls but that got boring after her fifth lap. As she passed the bookshelf she decided to read the titles. Hopefully there would be a book she found interesting. Amy noticed that the majority of the books were medical. However a few of them weren't and she decided to have a look at those more closely.

Not knowing how much time had passed since she started to read Amy was a little startled when the door suddenly opened. Looking up from her book she saw that Law was back with Bepo right behind him. When Amy saw that Bepo was holding towels and other sanitary products she remembered Law mention something about her taking a bath. Since she was feeling so much better Amy was hoping that she wouldn't need any help. In her excitement of getting clean she rose too quick and had to lean on the wall for support until she could focus again. When she opened her eyes she saw that Law was standing in front of her.

The moment Law saw that Amy had to support herself he was quick to come to her side. He didn't let her go until he was sure that she had regained her balance. The moment he was sure that she could stand on her own he let her go.

'Before I have Bepo help you with your bath I'll need to do a quick check up on you to see how you have healed.' Law said.

When Law was done Amy followed Bepo to the bathroom where he left her since Law had deemed her well enough thus not needing any extra help. Although Bepo told her that he would be standing outside the bathroom just in case she needed his help. All she would have to do is call for him and he would help her.

When Amy entered the bathroom the first thing she saw was a giant bathtub with a shower next to it. On the opposite side of the bath and shower were the sink and toilet with additional shelves for towels and other sanitary products. Knowing that Bepo was waiting outside for her to finish Amy decided to take a shower instead of soaking in the bathtub. Even though her wounds had healed quite a lot they were still a little sore. To not irritate them further Amy carefully removed her dirty clothes and stepped into the shower. 15 minutes later she was done and had gotten dressed in new clothes Law had let her borrow.

Just as she was about to turn the handle the door opened and a man with a boiler suit and a hat that said Penguin stepped in. The moment the man stepped into the bathroom Amy could see his cheeks turning red and he turned around just as fast as he had walked in. After her initial chock left her Amy once again opened the door and when she entered the corridor the first thing she saw was a sleeping Bepo. Had he been awake the guy who entered would've known that there was someone inside already. Since Amy already had her clothes on there were no harm done. However she felt that Bepo deserved a little wake up. Instead of quietly close the door to the bathroom she slammed it as hard as she could. This caused Bepo to wake up with a confused look on his face. Before Amy could say or do anything he had already apologised for falling asleep when he was supposed to be helping her. Seeing Bepo with his head down Amy decided to let him of the hook this time.

When they returned to the room where Amy is currently sleeping she turned to Bepo and thanked him for the help today. As Amy walked into the room she saw Law sitting by the bed reading one of the books she had been reading earlier. When she entered he looked up and put the book away.

'I think it's about time you get another room to sleep in instead of this one. After all this was just temporary. But it seems like you'll be staying for some time. If you follow me, I've already prepared a new room for you.' Law said.

Entering her new room, the first thing Amy saw was a bed in the cornet, a wardrobe next to the bed and next to the wardrobe was a bookshelf. Although there were no books added to it yet. At the end of the bed was a small desk.

'I hope you'll like it.' Law said.

'Don't worry, it's perfect.' Amy said.

As Amy looked him in the eyes she felt her cheeks turn warm. Just as fast as it happened it disappeared. They said good night to each other and after Law had left the room Amy fell down on the bed exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

Trafalgar Law x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Oda Eiichiro (except my own character).

_Italic_ or _cursive_ means dream.

Rating T

Chapter 4

_Her legs felt heavy like she was wading through deep water. She could hear laughter behind her. Mocking her and teasing her for being slow and for not being able to run any faster. The laughing voice got closer and closer. She tried to run faster but only ended up running slower. Whatever chasing her were just about to get her._

Amy woke up in cold sweat. She sat up in bed and tried to calm her racing heart. With the memory of the dream still fresh Amy knew that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep for a while. Knowing this she decided to explore. Since she already knew the way to the bathroom Amy decided to try to find her way to the dining area and kitchen. As she was walking through the corridors she could hear snoring coming from the different doors she passed. When she entered a corridor that was free from any snoring she thought that she had entered the area where she might find the kitchen and dining area. Just as she was about to open the first door to her right someone else opened it. Not expecting this Amy fell forward right into someone and looking up she saw that this someone was no other than Trafalgar Law.

At first they just stared at each other. But they soon parted Amy with a red face and Law with rosy cheeks.

'What are you doing up at this hour?' Law asked.

'I woke up and felt thirsty.' Amy lied. She didn't feel like telling him that she had woken up from a nightmare.

'Hn.' Law said. 'I'll show you where the kitchen is.'

Just as Amy thought that she was in the clear Law said something she had hopes he wouldn't.

'Care to tell me the real reason why you woke up miss?' Law said.

'Oh, it was nothing. A bad dream but I think I'll be able to fall asleep as soon as I get something to drink.' Amy said.

'Are you sure?' Law asked.

'Yes, I'm sure.' Amy said.

'Then why do you have a frightened look in your eyes?' Law asked.

At this Amy looked down but felt a hand lifting her face up again making her look straight into Laws eyes.

'Care to tell me?' Law asked.

'Care to tell you what?' Amy asked.

'You know what.' Law said.

Knowing that Law wouldn't back away from the subject Amy let him guide her to the kitchen where he fixed them each one cup of tea. Before sitting down at the table he went back and grabbed them something small to eat.

'Now' Law said as he sat down. 'Would you like to tell me what the dream was about or do you want me to guess?' he said.

Not knowing how to start Amy sat silent for a while and Law could see how she thought.

'Since you seem to have some trouble starting your story I guess that the dream you had was about something that happened to you.' Law said.

Amy could only nod at what Law had just said.

'In the dream I was running.' Amy started. 'At first it was quite easy to move around. But then I started to hear laughter. At first it was just like a whisper but it soon got clearer. After a while I started to recognize the voice. The moment I knew who the voice belonged to I tried to get away but my legs wouldn't move and it was hard to run. Just as I was about to be caught I woke up. Not knowing what to do and not feeling like going back to sleep until I have calmed down I decided to look around.' Amy finished.

It wasn't until she had finished retelling her nightmare to Law that Amy noticed that she was crying. Feeling embarrassed she quickly turned around and dried her cheeks from the tears.

'I'm sorry for that. And thank you for listening. It really helped a lot.' Amy said when she had calmed down from her tears and the fear from her dream.

'No worries, it's better and healthier to let it out than keep it in.' Law said.

'Well thank you again for listening.' Amy said.

As Amy was about to leave the room to return to her own she turned around and got on her toes. Before any of them could react or stop Amy had given Law a kiss on his cheek. It wasn't until Amy was back in her own room that she realised what she had done. Before she could stop it her face had turned red from embarrassment. The only thought that came to mind was to hide under her covers and hope for it to go away. However that was easier thought than done. Amy fell asleep a few minutes later feeling unsure on how Law would react on the kiss.

At the same time in the kitchen Law was just as stunned. The kiss had come so suddenly that he didn't know how to react. Those who don't know him would probably think that he was unaffected. But those does would know that the red tint on his cheeks meant he was a little embarrassed by the sudden kiss. Law decided that he would act like normal around his crewmates. If they found out about the little act between him and Amy they would probably tease him about it.

After a while Law felt that he was starting to get tired and thus decided to have a few hours of sleep. As if he didn't notice it himself he walked away keeping his hand on the cheek where Amy had kissed him. Even though Law was thinking about the kiss there was something else that he could not stop think about. He had seen it earlier in the newspaper. Apparently Portugas D. Ace had been caught and is now awaiting his execution. The date has been set and somehow Law had a bad feeling regarding the whole event with the execution.


	5. Chapter 5

Trafalgar Law x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Oda Eiichiro (except my own character).

Rating T

Chapter 5

Feeling that he could not keep news like the upcoming execution from Amy Law decided to show her the newspaper where it was all printed in. As she read the news Law could see several emotions crossing her face.

'W-what is this? How long have you known this?' Amy asked Law.

'That newspaper arrived a few days ago.' Law said. 'I didn't want to worry you with such news just yet.' Law said. 'I myself was shocked when I read the news.' Law finished.

'How long will it take to get there?' Amy asked.

'Why do you ask?' Law said.

'Just answer me please.' Amy said.

Sigh. 'From where we are now it might take three to four days to reach the Headquarters where he will be executed. But why do you ask? You're not planning on doing something stupid?' Law said.

'I might be the older sister of Monkey D. Luffy but I'm not him. Sure I sometimes do stupid things but nothing on the same scale as Luffy.' Amy said. 'I already know that even if I show up it won't change the decision on this execution.' Amy said. 'The reason I want to go there is because I want to show myself to them. Make them see that I'm not dead. I want to reassure the old man that I'm still part of this world. Even if they won't care I will at least feel assured that the old man knows I'm alive.' Amy finished.

'You are more alike your brother than you know.' Law said. 'If we were to go there I have a feeling that it won't go smooth. We're up against the marine and all the Vice-admirals and the Admiral will be there. The seven war-lords will also be present.' Law said.

'You don't have to show yourself. If it will make you feel better I can go alone.' Amy said.

'Sorry but I can't do that. If something happens to you I would feel bad that I let you go.' Law said.

'Then what will you do?' Amy asked.

'There is a person that I'm interested in that will be present at the execution so I'll be attending it from a safe distance without drawing any unwanted attention. If you wish to attend the execution you are more than welcome. The chance for you being arrested is rather slim since you aren't a pirate. But showing up there in the present of pirates there's a slight chance that you would be attacked by some new nobody green weakling.' Law said.

'So you'll let me come along even though it might mean that I'm putting my own life at risk by showing up there with you guys.' Amy said.

'That's one way to put it.' Law said.

'Thank you for doing this.' Amy said.

After their conversation Law followed Amy back to her room making sure that she rest. Finding out something like this would drain any person from their energy. After that he left for his own room. He had some planning to do. After all he didn't want to risk his crew or himself being captured by going to the Marine Headquarters. For Amy to enter the Headquarters there's no problem since she's not a pirate but for him or his crew that's another story.

As soon as Law was done planning the coming journey to the Marine Headquarters he decided to brief his crew. He had to be sure that they understood everything and knew about every possible threat that could harm them. And he also made it clear that no harm better come to Amy or they would be answering to him. Why he felt that way he did not know. For now he dismissed it as a doctor-patient feeling.

After his meeting with his crew Law decided to pay Amy a visit in her room. After knocking the first time without an answer he knocked again. When no one answered he decided to enter. The first thing he saw when he entered the room was Amy sound asleep on her bed. When he went up to put a blanket on her he got the same funny feeling in his gut again. It was a tickling feeling almost like he had something in his stomach. Just as he was about to leave after giving her a final glance and that's when he saw that there were tears slipping down her cheeks. Not knowing what came over him Law decided to wipe the tears of. However in doing so he accidently woke her up.

Amy was once again having a bad dream. It was sad rather than bad actually. In her dream she saw some of the people she cared for getting shot or being captured. The ones who caught them all had a resemblance to the man, to Blackbeard who had captured and held Amy in prison for some time. In her dream she had been crying and when she felt something touch her cheek the dream faded. The moment she realised that she had been crying for real she felt her cheek get warm from embarrassment.

Law saw that she was about to say something and beat her to it. 'You seem to have had a bad dream. Do you want to talk about it?' Law said.

'N-no, there's no need for it. It was just a bad dream after all.' Amy said while sitting up in her bed.

'Are you sure?' Law asked her.

Feeling new tears on the way Amy decided to tell Law about her dream and about the fears she has from the impending journey to the Marine Headquarters.

'Do not worry about a future that is still unknown. Whatever happens at the Headquarters just know that there will always be a place for you here. Just don't fret over things that might not happen.' Law said.

Unknown to Law Amy felt a little better hearing him say things like that. And before she knew what she was doing she had put her arms around Law in a tight hug. Not caring that it was Trafalgar Law, the surgeon of death she was hugging Amy kept her hold around him. Somehow she felt safe in his arms and got a little surprised when she felt him hug her back.

Law was a little taken aback from the sudden hug but decided to let it be. Not knowing why he decided to hug her back. And that's the position they were in when Bepo opened the door.

Hi guys. Sorry for the long wait. I had first planned to make something else of this chapter but when I started to write I felt that the original plan for this chapter just have to wait. I have been watching some more episodes of One Piece and got inspiration to write a chapter like this.

I hope you like it and don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

Trafalgar Law x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Oda Eiichiro (except my own character).

Notice: Since I don't know how to interpret the devilfruit Amy was supposed to have in the story I decided to remove it. This won't change anything since she never used it in the story.

Recap: Law was a little taken aback from the sudden hug but decided to let it be. Not knowing why he decided to hug her back. And that's the position they were in when Bepo opened the door.

Rating T

Chapter 6

'I'm sorry to disturb captain but there's an issue.' A blushing Bepo said.

'I'll be right there Bepo. You can go ahead; I'll catch up to you.' Law said.

As soon as Bepo left Law felt his cheeks get warm and decided to let go of Amy. Not wanting her to see him blush form something like that he turned his back to her until he had his blushing under control. The same could not be said about Amy. When Law turned to face her Amys face had a deep shade of red. Feeling a little better from knowing that he wasn't the only feeling embarrassed form what happened. Before he left Law made sure that Amy got under her covers of her bed and promised that he would be back later. Somehow he felt that she needed to know the plan for the next coming days.

'What kind of issue are we dealing with Bepo?' Law said.

'Ah captain. Sorry for disturbing you with this.' Bepo said. 'As you can see there is a small issue right in front of us.' Bepo said.

'See if you can find a way around it. If not blow it up.' Law said. 'I'll head back since there is no real issue here.' Law said.

'Oh did you hear that Shachi. He said he would go back to our guest.' Penguin said in a teasing voice.

'Yes I heard. I wonder what he will do.' Shachi said.

'OI!' Law said.

'Oh look Shachi he got a little flustered.' Penguin said.

'Yes I see that. And he's also blushing now.' Shachi said.

'Hey who is blushing?' Law said.

'Ah, that reminds me. Captain was hugging Amy when I walked in.' Bepo said.

'Ah! Can it be?' Penguin said.

'That our dear captain is in love?' Shachi finished.

The moment the two men felt a deadly aura emitting from their captain they fell silent and crawled into a corner holding each other in a tight hug.

'That serves you right.' Law said as he left the control room.

'I think you guys took it too far.' Bepo said to the two men in the corner after he was sure that Law wouldn't hear.

'Don't you think we noticed!?' Shachi and Penguin said at the same time.

'I'm sorry.' Bepo said.

'DON'T APOLOGISE!' Shachi and Penguin said.

Meanwhile Law had made it back to the room where Amy is currently residing. On his way back to her room he went by the kitchen to fetch something for them to eat. Seeing that there were some leftovers from the previous meal he grabbed two bowls and filled them with some hot soup. Not knowing if it would be enough for her he also brought bread even though he hates it.

'Hey, miss. I'm coming in.' Law said. 'I hope you are awake since I brought something to eat.' Law said as he entered the room.

When Law entered the room he saw Amy rising from the bed.

'You know that you can call me Amy right?' Amy said.

'It's an old habit of mine.' Law said. 'Are you still fretting over that dream you told me about earlier?' Law said.

'Yes and although I know it was just a dream the feeling is still hard to let go.' Amy said. 'I guess I'm overthinking the whole situation. Well, who wouldn't if they had been through the things I've been through the past few months.' Amy said.

Law just looked at her. He knew from the scars he saw on her body when he tended to her more recent wounds that she had been through some hard times. He just didn't know how rough it had been.

'When you feel ready to tell me about what happened to you I'm willing to listen.' Law said as he put the tray of food on the bedside table.

'Thank you Law.' Amy said as she took the bowl with soup that Law was holding out for her. 'But I get this feeling that you just didn't come here to have a meal with me. My guess is that you have made a decision regarding a possible trip to Marineford, the Navy Headquarters. Am I right?' Amy said.

'Few things get passed by you does it?' Law said.

'I'm doing my best.' Amy said. 'So have you made a decision?' Amy asked again.

'Yes I have. And from the information that I and my men have gathered there is a man that I've been after for some time present at the Navy Headquarters. It has therefore been decided that we're going and we'll leave early tomorrow so you better get some good night sleep and rest properly.' Law said.

After their meal was done Law put everything back on the tray. Before he could leave the room however he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Amy standing right behind him.

'Is there something else you want?' Law said.

'W-well I just ugh, I just wanted to say good night.' Amy said with a hint of a blush on her face.

'Heh, well you better get some good sleep and if there is anything just seek me out. Ok?' Law said.

'Ok I'll do that.' Amy said. 'Oh before I forget there is something else.'

'Oh and what would that be?' Law said.

Before the courage left her Amy decided to act on her current feelings and stood up on her toes and gave Law a kiss. At first she didn't expect Law to react at all and just as she was about to pull back Law put one if his arms around her while still holding the tray in the other. With him kissing her back the kiss got deeper but it ended when they both needed to breathe. Amy didn't think it was possible to blush any deeper than she already had. Before leaving the room Law gave her a final kiss on her forehead.

As soon as Law closed the door to her room he wanted to turn around and go back inside. But since they have to prepare for their take off the next day he could not do that. Hopefully there would be other opportunities.

The moment Law left the room Amy turned around and went back to her bed for some much needed sleep. Thrilled and scared at the same time of what the next few days would bring. But there was also a longing that she had not noticed before. Perhaps she felt that way since she knows that she's about to meet her grandfather again. Another part of her mind told her that the longing was for someone else. Someone that's on the same ship as her.


	7. Chapter 7

Trafalgar Law x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Oda Eiichiro (except my own character).

_Cursive or Italic means dream_.

Rating T

Chapter 7

_Faster! I need to run faster. Let me not get caught by him. Please! I can hear them. They are coming closer. My legs hurt, my arms hurt. Actually my whole body hurts. I need to hide. Give me a place where I can hide. He's coming, Blackbeard is coming. I can feel it._

In her dream Amy was just about to get caught when she woke up. Her whole body was shaking from the dream and she knew that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. When she was sitting up in the bed she remembered that Law had told her that she could come to him if there ever was a problem. Having made up her mind Amy snuck out from her room and started to look for Laws.

It took Amy almost 30 minutes to find his room and to get there she also had to first check 20 other. But when she found his room she quietly opened the door and got in. After closing the door she decided to lock it in case someone would barge right in. And at the moment Amy didn't want any other members of this crew know that she snuck into Laws room because she couldn't sleep. And that got her to the next issue. How to wake him up and explain why she was there?

'Well here goes for nothing.' Amy said to herself.

Carefully she snuck up to the bed and sat down at his feet. The movement however caused Law to wake up. Before she could comprehend what happened, Law had her pressed against the wall with his hand around her neck. It didn't take long before Law realised what he was doing and let go. Amy sank to the floor holding a hand to her neck breathing hard. After a few minutes she stood up with a hand against the wall.

'Sorry to bother you. I'll just go back.' Amy said.

However before she could take another step she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned around she met a chest and felt two arms circle around her trapping her in a hug. Feeling overwhelmed Amy could not hold back the tears.

'Ssh, don't cry.' Law said. 'You're safe here. I'm sorry for what happened. So please don't cry.' Law said.

Somehow even though Law almost made some serious damage to her she felt safe in his arms. And right now his steady heartbeat made her relax. Without realising it she fell asleep in the arms of Law. When he noticed it he carried her to the bed and put her under the covers before climbing in himself.

The next morning Amy woke up feeling an arm around her waist. Turning around she came face to face with Law. Since he was still sleeping Amy took the opportunity to study his face. He looked calm and relaxed when he was asleep. It's as if there's nothing in the whole world that would bother him at the moment. Without thinking Amy put her hand on his cheek and started to trace the outline of his face. And when he woke up she didn't stop her exploration of his face. When Law took a hold of her hand and started to lean forward she didn't pull back. Just as their lips were about to meet there was a knock on the door.

'Captain, are you awake?' The person outside asked.

'Yes, I'll be there in a moment.' Law told the person. Hearing the person walk away he turned to Amy. 'Did you sleep anything during the night?' Law asked.

'Yes, thank you for letting me stay here instead of carrying me back to my own room.' Amy said.

'Did you have any other nightmare?' Law asked.

'No, not what I can recall.' Amy said.

'Well that's good then.' Law said as he got up from the bed to get dressed.

Not expecting this Amy started to blush and covered her eyes. This made it impossible to see where in the room Law was at the moment and when she felt a pair of lips on her cheek she removed her hands from her face. Standing next to the bed was a fully dressed Law and just as he was once again about to lean in for a kiss there was a knock on the door.

'I'll be right there!' Law shouted before the person could say anything. Before leaving he gave Amy a quick kiss.

Amy lay in the bed for some time after Law had left the room. Thinking about what they are doing. Does she like Law? Or is it some other feeling she has in her chest? For now she decided to wait and see what'll happen between them.

When Amy returned to her own room she saw that Bepo was there.

'Hello Bepo.' Amy said.

'Ah! Hello Amy.' Bepo said.

'Well it's good to hear that someone remembered to call me by my name.' Amy said. 'May I ask why you are here?' Amy said.

'Law asked me to remove your bandages and look at your wounds. He believes that you might not need bandages anymore. But that depends on how your wounds look like.' Bepo said.

'That's about time.' Amy said.

After the check-up Bepo deemed some of Amys wounds to be healed enough but there were some that still needed to wear bandages. For Amy these were good news since it means that she would be properly healed in one or two weeks.

'Well since we're done here, why don't you show me around on this boat?' Amy said.

'Well technically it's not a boat but a submarine. But sure I can do that.' Bepo said.

First Bepo showed her where everyone in the crew had their rooms. Even though Amy had already seen some of them the night before she didn't say anything about that. Then he showed her the area where they do some of the laundry. Since she had already seen the kitchen and the infirmary he skipped those and went straight to the commanding deck. When they entered Amy saw Law talking with some of his crew. Some of them Amy recognised but still needed to be introduced to.

'And lastly we have the commanding deck. This is where we control the submarine.' Bepo said. 'And let me introduce you to the crew that's here.' Bepo said. 'The ones captain is talking to are called Shachi, Penguin and Jambarl. Shachi is the one with red hair and a cap on his head. Penguin is the one with a hat that have the word Penguin on and Jambarl is the big guy.' Bepo said.

What the other crewmember names were Amy didn't hear. She had stopped listening when she saw Law. Too focused on him she didn't notice when they stopped talking and put their attention on her. When she did notice she felt ashamed and turned around when she felt her face turning red.

Before leaving Amy turned to Bepo. 'Thank you for showing me around Bepo. I think I'll head back to my own room to rest.' Amy said before leaving. What she didn't see was Law staring at her retreating back. If you didn't know him you would just see a guy looking at a girl but for some of his crewmates they saw another look in his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Trafalgar Law x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Oda Eiichiro (except my own character).

_Cursive or Italic means dream_.

Rating T

Chapter 8

Even though the day had barley progressed Amy felt tired and decided to take a short nap. However the short nap turned into a deep sleep.

_Smoke rose from the ground. Buildings were destroyed and there were rubble everywhere. There was a false sense of security. Calm before the storm. And that's when it was heard, a loud rumbling sound. Looking back there was a cloud of dust coming closer and closer. That's when the rumbling was heard again. Amy started to run but the faster she ran the closer whatever was chasing her got. When it was within reach Amy looked behind again and to her horror the rumbling thing was no one other than Blackbeard. Just as she was about to get caught someone pulled her away and when she took a look trying to see who her saviour was there was a bright light._

Thud! And that's when Amy rolled out of her bed. Moments later the door opened and Law saw standing there.

'If I had known that you would prefer the floor to sleep on than the bed that could've been arranged.' Law said with sarcasm.

'Had I known that was an option I would've had problems choosing between the floor and a bed.' Amy said with an equal sarcasm.

Hearing her sarcastic response just made a smile appear on Law lips. To him it means that Amy is on a good way to a full recovery. Without any further delay he helped Amy up from the floor.

'I just wanted to inform you that we are now steering towards the Marine Headquarters and will be there in three to four days.' Law said.

'Thank you for taking me there. I just hope that it won't put you or your crew in any unnecessary danger.' Amy said.

'You don't have to worry about the crew. They know what they can do and what they can't. And unlike that brother of yours we are trying to act with caution.' Law said.

'Yeah, I know that Luffy can be a bit impulsive and do things without thinking them through first. But that's just how he is.' Amy said. 'If I had not been here on your submarine there's a high chance that I would have done something really stupid. Just like Luffy I too consider Ace as a brother.' Amy said.

'Impulsive is a good word to describe your brother. But from what I have seen of him he also seems like the type to never abandon someone he holds dear.' Law said.

'That's a good way to describe Luffy.' Amy said.

'So what had you roll out of bed then?' Law asked to change the subject.

'I had another weird dream. It's wasn't a real nightmare but it wasn't really a good one either.' Amy said.

'Maybe we can try a sleeping pill and see if that'll help you sleep.' Law said.

'I've already tried that and it didn't work. Well it did work when it comes to keeping nightmares away but I didn't get any real sleep.' Amy said. 'And besides the nightmares aren't as bad these days as they once were.' Amy finished.

'I would like to hear what happened to you in the past. How you got all the scars that are visible on your body and how you came to have such nightmares from time to time.' Law said. 'But it can wait until you feel that you are ready to tell me.' Law said when he saw her facial expression.

'Thank you.' Amy said.

'Well it's almost time for lunch. Let's get to the dining area and I'll have a look at your remaining wounds later. Bepo told me that there were still some that isn't healed properly yet.' Law said.

'Sounds like a plan.' Amy said.

After the lunch Amy was ordered by Law to take a bath and then meet him in the infirmary. There he took a look at her remaining wounds and told her that they would most likely be properly healed in little over one week. After that Amy went back to her room and luckily she had gotten a book from Law which wasn't about anything medical to read. After a while that got boring and thus Amy decided to take a small stroll along the different corridors of the submarine. While she was walking she passed an open door and when she looked inside she saw Shachi and Penguin playing a card game.

'Hey guys, what are you playing?' Amy asked while opening the door to enter the room.

'Just a game of poker without bets.' Shachi said.

'You can join us if you want.' Penguin said.

'Sure that sounds better than doing nothing.' Amy said.

Without realising Amy, Shachi and Penguin kept playing for almost three hours before Bepo came to fetch them for their duties. By the time Bepo showed up they had managed to play several rounds of poker and Amy had won the majority of those. Both Shachi and Penguin had told her that they were happy there were no money involved otherwise they would be broke after all the rounds.

'Law put the two of you on your usual tasks for the rest of the evening.' Bepo said.

'We'll be on our way then.' Shachi said.

'If we won't see you for the rest of the evening have a good night.' Penguin said.

'And let's do this again sometime.' Shachi said as both he and Penguin left to start their duties.

When they left Amy rose from the floor to stretch. When she was done Amy saw that Bepo were still there as if he was waiting for her.

'Is there something you want?' Amy asked Bepo.

'No not really. I'm sorry.' Bepo said.

'There's no need to apologise Bepo. How about we have a light evening snack instead of standing here doing nothing?' Amy said.

'Alright.' Bepo said.

Amy and Bepo then went to the kitchen and had a small snack. They were just about to sit down when Law entered the kitchen and sat down with them.

'Captain, are you alright?' Bepo asked.

'Yeah, just getting something to eat then I'll rest for a while. Right now we are on a steady course towards the Marine Headquarters and there are few to none obstacles. Those that are the steering crew can handle on their own.' Law said.

'That's good to hear.' Amy said.

After Amy was done eating she and Bepo kept talking for a little while until he had to go because his duties called for him. Since Law didn't stay behind after he had something to eat Amy was left alone in the kitchen. Instead of staying any longer than needed she left to return to her own room. With some new energy from the snack she decided to continue reading the book she had started on earlier. Without realising it she fell asleep sitting in a chair with a book in her knee. And that's the position she was in when Law decided to visit her and see if she was alright. Before Law left he carried Amy over to the bed and tucked her in.


	9. Chapter 9

Trafalgar Law x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Oda Eiichiro (except my own character).

First of all to everyone that is following this story I've updated some of the earlier chapters since I decided to reread them and found some errors that I've made. They are now fixed and I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter.

_Cursive or Italic means dream_.

Rating T/M

Chapter 9

_Amy was running through a forest of dead trees. Behind her she could hear several feet of people chasing her. Again she tried to avoid that dark menacing laughter she had come to hate. This time however there were several laughing voices. As Amy was trying to get as far away from the laughing voices it felt as if her whole body was on fire and every step she took sent pain through her whole body. Turning around she came face to face with the last man she ever wanted to see. And then it all got black._

Amy woke with a start with her whole body covered in cold sweat. She could still feel her body trembling with fear from the nightmare. Somehow she knew that she had to tell Law what happened to her up until she found herself on his submarine. When Amy first woke up she couldn't see anything but after a while her eyes got adjusted to the dark.

'Why am I having these severe dreams again?' Amy thought. 'Are they related to the upcoming execution of Ace and my worries or something else?' Amy thought again.

When Amy left her bed to go to the door she noticed what effect the dream had on her body. Whit shaky legs she walked towards the door and when she entered the corridor she kept one hand to the wall in case her legs decided to stop working. When she reached Laws door she hesitated at first but decided to knock this time since she remembered what happened last time she snuck into his room.

After several minutes and a few knockings later Law finally opened the door. At first Amy stood there looking at his naked torso. Catching herself staring she looked up to make eye contact with Law. From the looks on his face Amy had managed to wake him up but his facial expression soon changed.

'Like what you see?' Law said while smirking.

All Amy could do was blush but slightly nodded her head.

'So? What is it you want?' Law asked while moving away from the door letting Amy passes through.

Amy sat down on Laws bed and from where Law was standing in the doorway he could see that Amy had started to shake slightly. He decided to close and lock the door making sure that no one would disturb. Law had a feeling that this conversation would probably take some time.

'I had another nightmare and this time it felt more real than any other I've had lately.' Amy began.

'Go on.' Law said while taking a seat next to Amy on the bed.

'In my dream I was running through a forest of dead trees and heard several feet running after me. And there were several voices laughing. It also felt as if my whole body was on fire and just as I woke up I came face to face with Blackbeard in the dream.' Amy said. 'The last time I had a nightmare this intense was when I had just escaped from Blackbeard and his crew.' Amy finished.

This was new to Law since he can't recall Amy telling him anything that involved Blackbeard. He decided to let her finish her story before saying anything.

'Every member of his crew treated me differently. Some would just give me a beating while others would do serious damage only to have their doctor heal me enough to stay alive.' Amy said. 'There were those who loved to use whips and it's from those the majority of my scars come from but from time to time even knives were used.' Amy continued. 'While I was beaten by various members of the Blackbeard pirates he himself would just sit back and watch while his crew cheered each other on. Not all of them hurt me physically but mentally. They would make me experience situations that I somehow knew never happened but they made it appear real enough to make me doubt the difference between reality and fantasy. In the end I consider myself very lucky that none of them violated me during any of the torture they put me through.' Amy said. 'One member actually once tried to so that but he was instantly killed by Blackbeard before he managed to so anything. Not wanting to risk their own lives the rest of the crew used other ways to torture me.' Amy finished.

'And Blackbeard, did he ever torture you in the same way as his crew?' Law asked.

'No he didn't and I think he had his motives for not doing anything.' Amy said. 'And I believe that he didn't want to anger my grandfather or my father. But mainly I believe that he didn't want my father after his neck since my grandfather already is an enemy of his.' Amy said. 'You see my grandfather is none other than Monkey D. Garp.' Amy said.

From the looks on Laws face Amy knew that he knew who her grandfather is.

'Does this mean that you are part of the marines?' Law asked her with a serious voice.

'In a way I was.' Amy said. 'I used to be part of the CP9.'

This really surprised Law. He always had a feeling that Amy could've belonged to the marines but it still surprised him.

'You said that you used to be part of the CP9. What exactly does that mean?' Law said while trying to keep his voice under control.

'It means that I was first part of CP9 but was moved to another CP group. And a few months ago I was asked to assist the director of CP9 on a small mission. To put it simply I was supposed to be his bodyguard. During the mission we encountered Blackbeard and his crew and like the coward he is the director used me as a shield to be able to escape. That's when I was captured by Blackbeard and his crew.' Amy said. 'Just before I managed to escape them Blackbeard told me that my brother had invaded the Enies Lobby to rescue one of his crewmembers who had ended up there somehow. Because of that I know that the stupid director of the former CP9 had finally got what he deserved.' Amy said.

Seeing the expression on Laws face she turned to him with a serious expression herself.

'Law, I might have been part of the marines but I have no intensions of giving you or your crew away. I give you my word on that. It would just be foolish and disrespectful towards you and your crew considering how well you have treated me so far. And because of what happened in the past I feel that I might never be able to return to the marines.' Amy said. 'Instead I would like to stay here if that's possible.' Amy said while looking Law in the eyes.

'What made you decide to tell me all of this tonight?' Law asked.

'I felt that you at least deserved to know.' Amy said.

'And how do you know that I or any members of my crew won't torture you?' Law asked.

Law did not expect the answer he got to that question.

'I trust you.' Amy said. 'And if that was you intention from the beginning you wouldn't have let me have a room with a bed in it right?' Amy said.

'I meant what I said about your brother and how alike the two of you are.' Law said after some quiet moments. 'For now I'll trust you since you haven't reported us to the marines.' Law said. 'Anyway it's getting late and we have approximately one and a half days journey left until we are at the marine headquarters. I think it's better to get some proper rest.' Law said.

'Ok. Good night then.' Amy said.

Amy had just gotten to the door and was about to turn the handle when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

'And where do you think you are going?' Law said.

'I was just about to head back to my own room.' Amy said.

Sigh. 'You can sleep in here tonight.' Law said. 'Your nightmares seem to disappear when you do.' Law finished.

Turning her back to the door Amy first walked up to Law and gave him a kiss on the cheek thanking him for his trust. Then she walked up to the bed and got in. Law got in just after Amy and pulled her towards him and put his arms around her and slowly fell asleep. Amy soon followed and was lulled to sleep by his even breathing and heartbeat.

Ok so this turned out to be a rather long chapter. But I hope you still like it. If there is anything that needs to change don't hesitate to tell me.


	10. Chapter 10

Trafalgar Law x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Oda Eiichiro (except my own character).

_Cursive or Italic means dream_.

Rating T

Chapter 10

Somehow during the night Amy had turned over and was now facing Law instead of having her back to him. And once again she had slept through the night without any other nightmares. Law still had his arms around her in a tight grip. Not feeling the need to get up Amy went back to sleep.

Amy once again woke up when there was a knocking on the door. At first she just ignored it but when the knocking continued she sat up in the bed. Her movement woke Law up as well and when he heard the knocking he walked to the door and opened it. The one who had knocked was Bepo and they had a short conversation. Just as Bepo was about to leave he saw that Amy were sitting in Laws bed. This made her blush and look away from the bear. When she heard the door closing she looked back only to see Law leaning on it.

'I just wanted to make something clear between the two of us.' Law said.

'Ok.' Amy said.

'Just because I told you yesterday that I would still trust you that doesn't mean I won't kill you if you make any move that might be considered suspicious.' Law said.

'I wouldn't have it any other way.' Amy said. 'But you don't have to worry. I'm not that stupid to betray someone who has helped me as much as you and your crew have done.' Amy said.

'Good to see that we're still on the same page then.' Law said as he opened the door to his room. 'After you, miss.' Law said.

'You know that you can call me Amy.' Amy said to Law as she exited the room with Law right behind her.

'Just to let you know, we aren't that far away from the Marine Headquarters.' Law said.

'Thank you Law.' Amy said as she continued to her own room while Law walked in the other direction.

Amy knew that she had to make a decision regarding if she was to return to her grandfather's side and once again re-join the marines or stay by Laws side and risk getting a bounty. If she decided to return to her grandfather and the marines she knew for certain that she would never see Law again. Just the thought brought pain to her heart. And if she decided to stay by Laws side she would have to face her grandfather's disappointment. And that would also put a heavy weight on her heart. For now Amy decided that time will tell. Sooner or later, in this case sooner, she will have to make a decision. To make it all worse from the moment Amy woke up there has been a bad feeling in her stomach. A feeling that something bad is about to happen.

Amy was in such deep thoughts that she didn't notice the knocking on her door or when the person in question called her name. It wasn't until she saw a white paw waving in front of her face that she turned her head to see who it was.

'AAAH!' Amy screamed when she came face to face with Bepo.

'Captain would like to speak with you.' Bepo said.

'You scared me Bepo.' Amy said.

'I'm sorry.' Bepo said.

'You don't have to apologise Bepo.' Amy said. 'Anyway you said something about Law wanting to speak with me.' Amy said.

'Ah, yes. Follow me.' Bepo said.

Amy followed Bepo to the commanding deck and there she saw that Law was talking and giving different orders to his crewmembers. As soon as they walked in Law turned his attention to them.

'Bepo help out with the navigation while I have a short little talk with missy here.' Law said.

'Ok captain.' Bepo said.

Amy followed Law out of the commanding deck and when Law just continued to walk Amy once again returned to her deep thoughts. It wasn't until she walked right into something soft that she noticed that Law had stopped.

'I'll get straight to the point missy.' Law started. 'When we get to the marine headquarters what will you do?' Law said.

'Honestly I don't know.' Amy said. 'I've been thinking about it all day. And the more I think about it the more uncertain I get.' Amy continued. 'It's hard to make a decision right now.' Amy finished.

'I see.' Law said as he started to go back to the commanding deck.

Law had only taken a few steps when he felt a pair of arms circle around his waist. When he tried to turn around the arms tighten around him.

'Law tell me, what would you like me to do?' Amy said. 'Would you like me to stay or go back to the marines?' Amy finished.

Law didn't know what to say and thus remained silent. In his mind he knew what he wanted to say but somehow his thoughts wouldn't come forth. When he felt that Amy was retreating from the embrace he wanted to tell her to stay but not a word left his mouth. All he could do was look at Amy's retreating back as she went back to her own room. Not knowing what to say to her Law decided to return to the commanding deck. Just as he was about to open the door he heard some high laughing voices coming from the inside. Slowly he opened the door only to see that Shachi and Penguin was at it again imitating himself and Amy. Slowly and quietly he snuck back into the room and remained in the background. For now he was going to let them have their fun.

'Come here my dear.' Shachi said.

'Why?' Penguin said in a high pitched voice.

'So I can hold you and embrace you' Shachi said again.

'Oh, you silly man.' Penguin said in a high pitched voice.

'Why are you scared that you might fall for me?' Shachi said again as he grabbed Penguin and pulled him into a hug.

'No, Amy would be very happy.' Penguin said in a high pitched voice.

While Penguin and Shachi continued with their stupid acting Law was starting to regret not interrupting them. Without their notice he stepped forward and those who had seen him stepped away. Somehow they all knew what would happen to their two crewmates and they were happy they weren't in their shoes.

'Room. Shambles.' Law said and that's when Penguin and Shachi noticed that their captain were present. They also noticed that they had switched bodies. And just like the last time Law caught them in the act they retreated to a corner hugging each other while tears were streaming down their cheeks.

'CAPTAIN WE'RE SORRY!' They cried in unison.

'We promise not to do something like this again.' Penguin said with Shachis voice.

'Yes, yes we do.' Shachi cried with Penguins voice.

Law felt that they had learnt their lesson and changed them back. However he kept a close eye on both of them and ordered them to clean the whole submarine as soon as this current ordeal was over. And they had to clean the whole submarine by hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Trafalgar Law x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Oda Eiichiro (except my own character).

_Cursive or Italic means dream_.

Hi guys. First I want to tell you that other than this chapter there might be one or two more before I finish this story. However there will be a sequel and I hope that you'll look forward for that one. At the moment I can't say when the sequel will be out.

Rating T

Chapter 11

Amy was lying in her bed thinking about her future. She knew that she had to choose. Remain with Law with a high risk of getting a bounty or return to the marines. Either way she would lose something. To make it easier for her to decide Amy went to one of the desks in the room and started to write down pros and cons on a paper.

On the list of pros for staying with Law and his crew were the following things.

Freedom

New friends

New adventures

Love?

Higher possibility to meet her brother

The cons on the other hand were the following.

Getting a bounty

Might not see her grandfather again

Might be considered a traitor (even though most among the marines believe her to be dead or missing)

On the list of pros for returning to the marines were the following.

Getting back to her grandfather (who she loves even though the treatment)

Not getting a bounty

Will be considered alive again and not dead or missing

The cons on the other hand were the following.

Will lose most or perhaps all contact with Law and his crew

Might not see her brother again for a very long time

Will get a boring life again (being with Law had its excitements)

Will have to do someone else dirty work

Consider her age she might be forced into a loveless marriage

Was betrayed by a fellow CP member

The more she thought about it the clearer it became. And her list jut confirmed it for her. The place where she needed to be at the moment was among Law and his crew, not the marines. Having made up her mind Amy now had to tell Law of her decision. Just thinking about him made her heart beat a little faster. Not feeling like staying in her room Amy made it back to the command deck. When she entered Law was standing over a piece of paper again with Bepo and Jeanbarl at his sides.

Instead of disturbing them Amy walked up to one of the small windows to look outside. As she was looking there was an odd shadow a little further in front of them. As they drew closer Amy noticed that it was ice. Were they traveling in icy water? However from her memory Amy knew that there were no icebergs near the Navy HQ.

'Um, is it supposed to be ice in these waters?' Amy said.

Looking up from the papers Law went up to Amy to have a look.

'It would appear we are getting closer.' Law said. 'Bepo help out with the navigation, we need to find an opening to reach the surface.' Law said.

'Ai-ai captain.' Bepo said.

When Amy heard those words goose-bumps appeared on her arms. When she looked back she saw that Law had returned to the papers he was looking at when Amy entered. Instead of disturbing Law in his work Amy went back to looking out of the window.

It felt as if only a few seconds had passed when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. Looking back Amy saw that almost everyone had left and only those who were needed were present. The one to tap her on her shoulder was Bepo.

'Captain asked me to tell you that he wanted to have a talk with you in his room.' Bepo said.

'Thank you Bepo. I'll be on my way.' Amy said.

It only took Amy a few minutes to get to Laws room since she's starting to memorise the different hallways of the submarine. When she came to the door leading to Laws room she knocked and entered when she heard Laws voice saying 'Enter'.

'Law, you wanted to see me.' Amy said while she entered the room.

'When you got back earlier and entered the commanding deck I got a feeling that you came there to tell me something.' Law said.

'He he, so you noticed that.' Amy said embarrassed.

'So what is it that you wanted to tell me?' Law asked.

'I've come to a decision on what I wish to do when we arrive at the Navy HQ.' Amy said.

'And what might that be?' Law said.

'…' Amy said quietly.

'What was that?' Law asked.

'I wish to stay.' Amy said a little louder.

At first Law didn't believe what he heard and decided to ask one more time and when he got the same answer he also saw in Amys eyes that she was being honest.

Just as Law was about to go up to Amy there was a knock on the door. When Law opened it a member from the crew that Amy didn't remember the name of told Law that the ice was gradually getting thinner only to get thicker again. Law thanked the crewmember and closed the door.

'Wouldn't it be better if you went back to see what's happening?' Amy said.

'There is one thing that I first need to do.' Law said.

'And what is that?' Amy said.

Without another word Law pulled Amy towards him and gave her a kiss. At first Amy was a little surprised but she eventually relaxed and kissed back. Just as the kiss was getting deeper there was another knock on the door.

Taking Amys hand in his Law opened the door. On the other side was Penguin.

'Captain the ice is getting thinner and we saw an opening. We are heading towards it as we speak.' Penguin said.

'Alright, get ready to breech the surface.' Law said.

'Ai-ai captain.' Penguin said as he ran away to notify the other crewmembers.

In the meantime Law who was still holding Amys hand in his started to walk towards the door that leads to the outside.

Amy thought that it took forever to breech the surface and when they did Law opened the door. The sight that greeted them was terrible. The water was almost solid frozen everywhere and there was bodies of injured soldiers lying around in all directions. However what had the biggest impact on Amy was a man in the sky holding her brother and another person.

Before Law could stop her Amy ran to the fence and scream as loud as she could.

'LUFFY!' Amy yelled. She was just about to jump off the submarine but felt that someone had put their hands around her. Looking back Amy saw that it was Law.


	12. Chapter 12

Trafalgar Law x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Oda Eiichiro (except my own character).

Notice: Even though I'm trying to make the story follow as it is in the manga and anime I've changed some events here and there.

_Cursive or Italic means dream_.

Rating T

Chapter 12

'LUFFY!' Amy yelled as loud as she could. Had Law not kept a strong hold around her waist she would have jumped of the submarine in her hopes of getting closer to Luffy. 'Let go of me. LUFFY!' Amy said and yelled.

'No I will not.' Law said. 'You have to calm down. Getting injured won't help anyone.' Law said quietly so that only Amy could hear him.

When Law looked up he saw that Luffy and another person was being held up in the air by some clown.

'HEY! You there up in the shy.' Law yelled.

'WHO? ME?' the person yelled back.

'Throw Strawhat-ya onto my sub.' Law yelled again.

'Why would I do that?' the person yelled back once more.

'Hurry up or they'll both die.' Law yelled.

'Who are you anyway?' the person yelled.

'I'm a doctor. Hurry up and throw them to us.' Law yelled.

'Well, whoever you are here they come.' The person yelled.

While Law had been occupied with the stranger up in the sky Amy had managed to get out of his arms. As she was watching the area where marines and pirates were busy fighting each other Amy saw a light coming closer. Without thinking she pushed Law aside taking the hit.

'LAW, LOOK OUT!' Amy yelled as she pushed Law aside.

'AMY!' Law yelled as she collapsed in his arms.

Not wasting any time Law lifted the limp body of Amy heading for the entrance. Just as Law was about to enter the sub with Amy in his arms he saw something that caught his interest. A ship belonging to one of the four emperors had appeared at the scene and that caught Laws interest. Had it not been for Bepo Law would have kept standing at the doorway. Just as they were about to enter there was a yelling voice getting closer. When Law took a closer look he saw that it was the same man who had kept a hold of Luffy and another person. Seeing that he had thrown something in their direction Law gave Amy to Bepo before catching a strawhat. Law recognised the hat and knew it belong to Luffy.

Law took Amy from Bepos arms and went to the infirmary where Luffy and the other person were being prepared for surgery. In the meantime as Law was working on Luffy another of the crew was looking at the wound Amy had sustained when she jumped in front of Law to take the hit instead.

'How is Amy doing?' Law asked his crewmember while working on Luffys wound.

'She's lucky. Whatever hit her missed her heart at least. Whit a little rest she'll be up on her legs in no time' the crewmember said.

Hearing that eased Law a bit. He was worried that he might lose her. By now it was clear to him that he held an attraction to Monkey D. Amy. If it was love or lust he did not know just yet. As Law continued to work on Luffys injuries he felt that the pressure lessened meaning the submarine was on the way up to the surface. A few moments later he felt that he had done everything he could for now. The rest is up to Luffy if he lives of dies.

Before Law left to go see what his crewmembers were up to he took a detour to check on Amy to see if she was alright. Feeling satisfied with how she was doing Law started for the main door. As he got loser he could hear voices.

'I've done everything I can to help Strawhat-ya.' Law said as he got out on the deck. 'If he lives or dies is up to him now.' Law continued.

When Law got out on the deck he saw that the snake princess Boa Hancock, one of the seven warlords was standing there. Unlike his crew Law felt no romantic feelings or attraction for her.

'Luffy, how is he?' Boa said.

'He's resting for now.' Law said.

'Can I see him?' Boa asked.

'I don't think that would be good at the moment.' Law said.

'Let's put him on my ship and take him to Amazon Lilly where he can get a proper rest. With my title as Warlord he will be safe there. And the medics can take proper care of his injuries.' Boa said.

'No offence but do you have the same advanced machines to help him recover that I have on this submarine?' Law asked.

'No we do not. Fine then, he may stay on your submarine. But I would feel better if we brought him to Amazon Lilly.' Boa said.

_Luffy! Luffy! LUFFY! In her dream Amy was seeing her brother severely injured and when she tried to get closer to him it felt as if something was holding her back. When she turned around to see what it might be that was holding her back all Amy saw was a bright light. When it hit her she could hear a voice in the background calling her name. Amy turned around again and saw Law standing there with a hand reaching for her. Without thinking Amy put her hand in his and was pulled away from the light._

When Amy woke up she noticed that it was quiet on the sub. A little bit too quiet. At first she didn't remember how she got where she is but the moment she remembered Amy sat up.

'LUFFY!' Amy yelled while throwing the blanket covering her aside.

When Amy put her feet on the floor she felt her legs weakening and fell down on the floor. Not bothering to try to stand again she started to crawl towards the door calling her brothers name over and over again. Just as she reached the door someone opened it. Looking up she saw that it was Law.

'Are you sure you feel good enough to be up?' Law said.

'Where's Luffy?' Amy asked.

'He's fine.' Law said.

Amy could see in his eyes that something was amiss.

'Where's Luffy?' Amy asked again.

'Like I said, he's f…' Law started but was interrupted.

'If you don't tell me where he is I'll look for him myself, even if I have to crawl around.' Amy said.

Giving a big sigh Law knew that he couldn't keep things from Amy regarding her brother.

'He woke up a few hours ago. We don't know where he went but Jimbei went looking for him.' Law said. 'If you still want to go look for him I won't stop you but you own body might.' Law finished.

'Will he be alright?' Amy said feeling a little bit defeated by the fact that her brother is injured and currently in some unknown with a person Jimbei looking for him.

'As it is now I don't know. Only time will tell. It's up to Luffy if he lives or dies.' Law said.

As Amy were about to sit up again she felt a pair of arm lifting her from the floor. Instead of being carried back to the bed Law took her outside. When they left the sub Amy saw that they had put up camp in a small cove.

'We will stay here until Strawhat-ya are fully recovered.' Law said.

'How long will that take?' Amy asked.

'That's hard to answer. Like I said it's all up to him.' Law said.

The moment Law came out of the sub carrying Amy some of his crewmember rushed forward. Amongst them were Bepo, Shachi and Penguin.

'CAPTAIN! AMY!' Penguin and Shachi yelled.

'How are you doing Amy?' Bepo asked.

'I'll be alright. A little bit tired but otherwise I'm fine.' Amy said.

At this the whole crew or at least those who had got to know her released a relieved sigh. When Law started to walk towards where they have put up a small camp with a fire going the rest of the crew went back to their original places to either relax or continue eating and drinking.

Law put Amy on a log before sitting next to her. While he started to prepare a portion of some left over food for Amy to eat he could feel her getting more relaxed.

'It's calm here.' Amy said. 'It's almost a little too calm for my liking.' Amy continued. 'Where are we by the way?' Amy asked while turning to look at Law.

'We are at Amazon Lilly, and island where only women lives. They'll let us stay at this cove as long as we don't enter any other part of the island.' Law said.

'Does that include me as well?' Amy asked.

'I don't think so since you're a woman.' Law said. 'They'll probably let you explore.' Law continued.

'Well that's good then.' Amy said while accepting the food Law was holding out for her. 'I might take stroll tomorrow if I feel strong enough.' Amy said.

For the remaining of the day Amy walked around exploring the cove where Law and his crew were stationed. Amy was standing near a cliff when she heard someone approach her. Looking back she saw that it was Law.

'Did you mean what you said?' Law suddenly asked Amy. 'That you want to stay with this crew. And stay with me.' Law continued.

'Yes, I did.' Amy said looking Law in the eyes.

When Amy turned to look out the ocean again she felt a pair of arms circle around her waist. Knowing it was Law she leaned back and closed her eyes. As the two were standing there they lost track of the time and when they noticed that the sun was setting they went back to where the rest of the crew were gathered. Sitting back down on one of the logs Amy put her head against Law shoulder. Just as Amy was falling asleep she felt someone lifting her up and after some while she left that she had been put on a bed. Before Amy fell asleep she felt a pair of lips on her forehead and something being draped around her. As Amy fell asleep she mumbled out a quick 'I love you' without realising it. Law however heard it and whispered the same word back not caring if Amy heard it or not. There would be more opportunities for him to tell her those words and for Law to hear her say them back. For now Law decided he would let Amy sleep. Only an hour or so later Law came back to his room to see that Amy was still asleep and carefully crawled into the bed after getting changed out of his clothes. Before falling asleep he gave Amy another kiss and wished her a good night.


	13. Notice

Notice

The story will be finished with the 12th chapter but I will make a special chapter and I hope that you'll look forward to it. I'm also planning to make a sequel but I can't say when the first chapter on that one will be available.

I hope that you will look forward for it though.


	14. Notice 2

Notice 2

I've started to write the sequel to Trafalgar Law x OC. I hope that you'll look forward to the first chapter.


End file.
